


A Thousand Words [Sterek art & graphics]

by Imogenlily



Series: [A Picture's] A Thousand Words [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Fanart, Female Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manip, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Possessive Derek, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogenlily/pseuds/Imogenlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek art & graphics ahoy. We aim to inspire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Words [Sterek art & graphics]

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I posted some plot bunnies and art work, not realising it was against the archive's rules. They have been removed, but a few people asked about the art, so because art is allowed here, I'm posting some of my newer and revampped Sterek art. Click on the pics to see a bigger version of the art!
> 
> If anyone's interested in the bunnies/plots behind them, please drop me an email. I am in the process of setting up a website where all the bunnies, art etc will go. 
> 
> Comments, questions and con-crit are all very welcome. I'd really like to know what people think of my art, so please send comments. I have loads more art I can post if people like it, so please let me know if that's the case.
> 
> On some of the art I have different actors portraying girl!Stiles which is deliberate because I can imagine different actors portraying girl!Stiles

1) **Gods Walk Among Us...Just, y'know...hidden**

 

 

2) **Who could ever love a beast?**

 [](http://i67.tinypic.com/110doa8.jpg)

 

3) **The Girl Who Runs With Wolves**

Stiles is totally ordinary boring teen girl...at least until her dumbo BFF Scotty got himself bitten by the world's grouchiest (sexiest) sourwolf. FYI: Living in a real life Twilight Zone is NOT to be recommended

**Poster girl:**

 

 

Meme art:

[ ](http://i64.tinypic.com/2nav9tl.jpg)

 

4) **It's a Boy/Girl Thing aka Damn Witches and their Sexist Curses!**

 [](http://i64.tinypic.com/r0y4us.jpg)

 

5) **Star Crossed Lovers**

_Everyone knows humans and werewolves don't fall in love, but love doesn't care. The question is, how far would you go in the name of love?_

 

6)   **Everyone has a DUFF**

_Either you know one, you have one or you ARE one..._

poster 1:

Poster 2:

[ ](http://i67.tinypic.com/4vsmsl.jpg)

Girl!DUFF version:

[ ](http://i67.tinypic.com/2myywq1.jpg)

 

7) **Beware the Legend...**

_To avenge love he was willing to become a monster, but can love save him?_

 

 8) **Beacon's Hill's own Dark Knight...and [un-asked for] sidekick**

 

 

9) **In Every Generation, There is a Chosen One...**

[ ](http://i67.tinypic.com/1627fx4.jpg)

 

**10) It's Not His Fault...**

[ ](http://i67.tinypic.com/2ywa2hf.jpg)


End file.
